La Venganza de la Rosa
by Liliana-.-Castillo
Summary: La historia de Venganza y Amor entre La Rosa y el oficial Uchiha, ¿Quien cumplira con su cometido?...Mientras una busca Venganza el otro busca la captura de esta, ¿Pero que hacer cuando no logras odiar a tu enemigo? NxH,SxS y muchos mas...
1. La Rosa

Prologo

¿Quién eres?, era la pregunta que todos me hacían, yo soy…, era una respuesta que no podía dar, mejor solo llámenme Rosa.

¿Qué buscas?, si diría que dinero y poder todos dirían que soy una vil mujer, pero tal vez la verdad le abra los ojos que no solo los hombres pueden defender su honor, yo quiero , Venganza.

¿Contra quién?, a ver, si nombro a aquel, no mejor ah, ¡Por favor! Contra todos los que me hicieron sufrir, con todos aquellos que me mataron en vida, aquellos a quien no le importo que una niña fuese abusada de las más viles maneras, quiero venganza contra todos…

¿Y qué puede hacer yo… para que cambies de idea?-¿Tu?, tu no podrías hacer nada, absolutamente nada de lo que me digas me hará perder el rumbo de mi destino.

¿Y si tu verdadero destino fuese otro?- ¡Ja! Ningún otro destino, lo único que yo quiero es que ellos sientan todo lo que eh sufrido, que paguen por todas esas noches donde me sentía muerta… muerta en vida…

Pero yo quiero que tu vida sea diferente-¿Diferente?, si no cumplo con mi venganza jamás podre estar en paz.

¿Y si matas a tu padre… si lo estarás?- ¿Matar?, solo te diré una cosa Uchiha, el día que él me hizo aquello dejo de ser mi padre, y sufrirá por eso.

Solo te diré una cosa Haruno, lleva esto con mas discreción o tendré que encarcelarte otra vez, dejare que deambules por el mundo para que aprendas de el-¡Yo ya aprendí lo que tenía que aprender!.

Genial… nos veremos Rosa- Nos veremos oficial Uchiha 


	2. La Rosa 1

La Rosa

-¡Ja! No te escaparas Rosa- advertía el oficial Uchiha al momento que hacia un movimiento de ataque hacia su oponente con la espada.

-Siempre lo hago, podríamos ahorrarnos este tiempo de pelea sin fin- se defendía la hermosa mujer mientras daba un salto hacia atrás para quedar justo encima de un barril , dejando a Uchiha por lo bajo, pero siguiendo embistiendo al hombre.

-Mi trabajo es atraparte así que… no vamos a ahorrarnos nada- decía mirando hacia arriba , donde se encontraba la mujer.

Su vestimenta consistía en un antifaz que le cubría mitad de la cara, y de color negro una parte y blanca la otra, con una camisa estilo pirata que le permitía moverse con más agilidad, un pantalón de tela suelta negro y unas botas blancas, su cabello iba recogido y puesto sobre su hombro izquierdo con una cinta negra… la cinta negra que significaba un sin fin de cosas. Por su lado el hombre venia vestido de civil, ya que el siguiente movimiento de La Rosa lo había dejado más que desprevenido, con un pantalón suelto, una camisa ceñida al cuerpo y espada en manos se enfrentaba a su eterna enemigo, o según su superior debía de verla así, pero el sospechaba que tras esa mascara se encontraba algo mas oculto que su cara.

-¡Je! En realidad si no tuviéramos estas peleas todo sería más aburrido, ¿Verdad?- contesto al momento que saltaba del barril y se ponía a la altura de su oponente.

-Algo así… ¡Esta vez no dejare que te lleves nada de acá!-grito desafiante el hombre mientras veía la sonrisa que se extendía en la cara de la mujer, ¿Por qué no podía estar enfadado con ella?

-Perdón por no poder cumplir tu promesa, pero me debo de retirar, fue un placer como siempre pelear contigo-dijo la mujer al instante que con un vasto movimiento hacia que la espada del hombre callera , quedando ella apuntándole al corazón y subiendo su espada al punto de levantarle la barbilla- Nos volveremos a ver Uchiha, quizás algún día lleguemos a ser amigos… o no.

Y así fue como La Rosa volvía a escapar, pero esta vez sin nada valioso entre sus manos ¿Qué iría a buscar La Rosa a ese lugar?, el oficial Uchiha no lo sabía, pero cada vez se interesaba más en conocer ¿Quien era la Rosa?. Tomo su espada del suelo y la enfundo tal como había estado en un principio y se fue pensando por el camino a su hogar.

.

.

-Hola amigo…-empezó a hablar un chico que al ver la cara de pocos amigos solo pudo deducir una cosa "Su amigo no había podido capturar… otra vez a la Rosa"- otra vez escapo ¿Eh?

-¡Rayos! Si… esta vez la pelea no fue tan emocionante como las demás, ella parecía tener prisa… y además ni siquiera sé que hacía en ese lugar, ni que se llevo, cada vez que me acerco me doy de cuenta que en vez de saber más, me confundo… si sigo así nunca la atrapare-decía entre confuso y angustiado Sasuke mientras se sentaba en un sillón que estaba en la sala que era la habitación donde se encontraba.

-Algún día quizás logres entender porque esa mujer hace lo que hace- contesto por milésima vez Iván con una sonrisa, parecía no cansarse de siempre estar alegre y de paso decir esa bendita frase.

-No vuelvas con el bendito sermón , mejor dime que has hecho en el día- le pedía el oficial mientras se tomaba la cabeza en sus manos y veía como su amigo se sentaba en otro sillón diagonal al suyo.

-Escribir, escribir y escribir, me levante muy inspirado hoy, eh comenzado una nueva historia, justo acá tengo mi cuaderno de notas- le contesto mientras tomaba un pequeño cuaderno de la mesa que quedaba justo al lado de su sillón.

-Al menos tu puedes perderte en tus libros y tus ideas, a ver, lee lo que has escrito- le pidió Sasuke con amabilidad viendo a aquel amigo que una vez le había salvado la vida.

-No es una historia muy feliz que digamos-advirtió Iván.

-No importa, con tal de distraerme de pensar en La Rosa, hasta un cuento de miedo me vendría bien- contesto con una leve sonrisa la cual Iván le correspondió.

"Jabil un pueblo del Oeste, del país Lesmandio, vivía una hermosa familia integrada por una hombre, su mujer y la pequeña hija de ellos dos, eran pobres pero eso no quitaba el que fueran muy felices, sus vecinos eran los mejores que cualquier pudiera pedir, siempre estando ahí cuando se les solicitaba, amigos de otros pueblos por doquier al ser cada adulto de familias numerosas.

Toda esta felicidad era la que recordaba esa hermosa niña, mientras estaba en su cama sintiéndose muerta en vida, al tiempo que veía a su borracho padre al lado de ella, y notaba la situación en la que estaban los dos desnudos, por sus ojitos caían lagrimillas de cristal, dulces e inocentes, porque a pesar de lo que había pasado ella era y seguiría siendo inocente.

Todo había pasado muy rápido y todavía recordaba aquel día en el que todo había comenzado.

-¡Hein, ¿Qué Tienes?- gritaba su madre mientras veía a su padre borracho con un cuchillo en su mano derecho.

-Tu culpa… es tu culpa, Me has estado engañando mujer del demonio- decía con la expresión totalmente transformada, ya no era el buen hombre que todos los días salía de su casa a trabajar.

-¿Engañado? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntaba la mujer que mas que intrigada quería quitarle el arma blanca que tenía en sus manos.

-Eres una puta, zorra, eres el ser mas repugnante que eh visto en mi vida- se acerco a la mujer, con una sola intención… Matarla.

-Hein, suelta ese cuchillo- la mujer no le importaba que le dijera, ella sabía en su interior que eso se le pasaría, quería quitarle el cuchillo antes que hiciera cualquier tontería.

-¡No! Hare contigo lo que debí de hacer desde hace tiempo- dicho esto, se vio la imagen en cámara lenta , él como el hombre clavaba el cuchillo justo al corazón de la mujer y esta caía al suelo inerte.

-¡Mami!- grito la niña de 8 años que había visto absolutamente todo mientras estaba escondida y ahora se dirigía hacia el cuerpo muerto de su madre- Papi ¿Qué le hiciste?- pero el no dijo nada, no había remordimiento en sus ojos, solo ira y maldad, su aura tan clara en antaño ahora era oscura, parecía otra persona. La niña por su lado era joven, era tan inocente, tan ella, lloraba con todas las ganas que tenía a su madre, mientras sentía como la tomaban del brazo y la arrastraban al que era su cuarto.

Allí dentro paso algo que a una niña de ocho años ni siquiera debería saber cómo se llamaba, el momento en el que su padre la desvistió, el momento cuando la comenzó a tocar, cuando comenzó a introducir sus manos por lugares donde ella ni siquiera sabía cuál era su nombre por completo, cuando miro a su padre totalmente desnudo, y aquel momento donde él la penetro, donde el dolor la inundo y las lagrimas caían sin cesar por su hermosa cara, desde ese día ni ella ni su padre habían vuelto a ser igual.

Y allí estaba ella recordando la primera vez de muchas noches, había pasado un año y cada vez que podía la tomaba y hacia con ella lo que él quería, ella había golpeado, aruñado y hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para alejarlo, pero un día se dio cuenta que ella solo luchaba contra un gigante que no la dejaría en paz, así que dejo que el hiciera lo que quisiera y después de eso solo se sintió muerta, muerta en vida."

-¡Wao! Nunca me imagine, ni aunque me lo advertiste que tu harías una historia tan triste, creo que fuera sido más pasable si la protagonista no fuera una pobre niña de 8 años- opino Uchiha el cual no había dejado de escuchar cada una de las palabras que su amigo le relataba.

-Uno nunca deja de conocer a las personas- otra de sus frases más pegadas a él- por cierto , si no me equivoco La Rosa siempre deja una flor en cada asalto, y no has hablado de nada de eso.

-Es otra de las cosas que me han dejado perturbado, esta vez se fue tan rápido que ni dejo la rosa, dios, esa mujer me volverá loco- decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza al espaldar de el sillón- pero, a ver dime, ¿De dónde te llego la inspiración?

-Tú no olvidas nada ¿Verdad? Qué curioso eres- comenzaba a decir Iván al conocer muy bien como su amigo no dejaba nada a la deriva- se podría decir que fue un sueño, llego una noche y pensaba en plasmarlo o no en papel y hasta hoy me decidí.

-¿Quedara allí?

-No lo sé, quizás haya más que contar, veré lo que me digan mis sueños, que justo ahora- dio un gran bostezo- creo que me estaban llamando para que vaya a la cama.

-Está bien, ve a dormir, Buenas noches- se despidió de su amigo.

-Buenas noches y vete a dormir , así a lo mejor dejas de pensar un poco en esa mujer- y sin decir más Iván se fue a dormir y luego de un rato Sasuke también se fue a su cuarto.

Lo que Uchiha no sabía es que nunca dejaron de hablar de La Rosa, puesto que esa pobre niña había sido ella y ese padre era el motivo por el cual luchaba día tras día, por Venganza, y las rosas que habían comentado era la forma de informar a los demás del porque había hecho cada ataque.


	3. Policia o Ladrón

**Policía o Ladrón **

Su mirada subió hacia la ventana que se encontraba en el primer piso de aquella casa ,que se veía a oscuras por la noche estrellada que caía sobre la pequeña ciudad, miró hacia un lado y logro divisar la cuerda que había dejado disimuladamente colgada desde su ventana, todo estaba perfecto, así que se dirigió a realizar la acción que le permitiría subir y luego poder llegar a su habitación y hacer como si en aquella noche no hubiera pasado nada.

Subió por aquella soga de manera ágil, como si lo hubiese hecho muchas veces, y la verdad era que si, eso para ella era algo muy normal desde hacia cierto tiempo. Cuando logró llegar frente a la ventana introdujo una pierna y luego otra, y se encontró de espaldas a su cuarto para de esa forma cerrar la ventana. Todo estaba oscuro y solo las sombras de los arboles que se encontraban fuera se divisaba por aquel cuarto, pero todo eso cambio al momento que alguien prendió la luz.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó un hombre de edad media.

-¿No te lo imaginas?- dijo como respuesta la "mujer", mientras se volteaba para verlo.

-No… no me imagino donde podría estar mi Hija allá afuera cuando debería de estar ya acostada en su cama- contestó el hombre con el ceño fruncido mientras se dirigía a un sillón al lado de la cama y se sentaba en este.

-Tu hija esta en mi habitación- siguió diciendo la mujer mientras lo miraba intensamente.

-¿A si? – el hombre espero que esta dijera algo, pero no se oyó escapar ninguna palabra de sus labios- te eh criado desde que tu madre…- trago en seco al pensar lo que iba a decir- ya sabes… en fin… yo te podría reconocer hasta con los ojos cerrados … Ino.

-No soy Ino, ¿Qué no me ves?- se señalo ella misma mientras hablaba seriamente.

-Si, veo que mi hija intenta engañarme… pero sin embargo no lo logrará- empezó un momento incomodo.

-Naruto , Ino esta en mi habitación, mientras yo me fui ella quedo allí para que no notaras tan rápido mi ausencia- explicó.

-Ustedes dos me volverán loco, esta bien… ¿Mañana puedes ir a comprar los alimentos?-

-No soy tu sirvienta- musito la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos ,hacia un puchero y no se daba de cuenta de las palabras que había pronunciado.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que… obviamente iré no te preocupes- otra vez quedó todo en silencio.

-Bueno… yo me iré a dormir- se levanto del sillón y se acerco a la chica mientras le daba un beso en la frente y luego se dirigía a la puerta, la mujer tenia una sonrisa en sus labios- Buenas noches Ino-

-Buenas noches papá- en ese momento se dio de cuenta que había metido la pata , el hombre la vio con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Que duermas bien… ¡Ah! Y estas castigada… Te amo hija- y así se fue dejando atrás a su hija, mientras el mismo se preguntaba a donde había ido La Rosa y el por qué había solicitado la ayuda de Ino para hacerse pasar por ella esa noche.

El hechizo se desvaneció y quedó Ino igual que siempre, con su vestido esmeralda que se ajustaba a su corsé y caía en una gran falda, su traje de "La Rosa" se había desvanecido y solo quedaba una hermosa joven de dieciséis años, con ojos azules y un cabello del mismo color que a la luz del sol podía verse brillar como el oro, ella era de las chicas mas buscadas por los chicos en ese pueblo, o quizás la mas buscada.

Ino era una persona que aparentaba una cosa mientras que su verdadero ser era otro totalmente diferente, mientras que su cuerpo indicaba a una joven hermosa, frágil, vulnerable, ella en realidad era una chica fuerte, ágil y sobretodo amante de las espadas, luchaba desde pequeña puesto que su padre le enseñó y a diferencia de las otras chicas del pueblo ella no se interesaba por ningún chico, ni siquiera se detenía a pensar en alguno de ellos, para ella el amor familiar bastaba y sobraba. En su verdadera esencia ella era una persona que solo buscaba sacarle una sonrisa a las personas , aunque siempre decía estar enfadada cuando se burlaban de sus tonteras.

Decidió acostarse ,por lo cual se encargo de quitarse aquel vestido algo ajetreado para poder irse a dormir, mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios al momento que pensaba en aquel pequeño pero interesante enfrentamiento contra Uchiha… ¿Dónde estaría la Rosa en ese momento?, no lo sabia, pero de algo si estaba segura y era que pasara lo que pasara cuando despertara al día siguiente la vería y todo sería como si nada hubiera pasado, exceptuando el castigo de su padre- ya que siempre se acordaba de todo.

.

.

-Ino, baja a comer o se enfría- gritó el padre a su dormilona hija que todavía no se había levantado de la cama.

-Hola- habló otra chica que se encontraba en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó el hombre que estaba poniendo todo sobre la mesa mientras esta descendía.

-Bien- fue lo único que contesto al momento que se ponía a ayudarlo.

-¡La familia esta completa!- se escuchó la voz de Ino mientras bajaba eufóricamente y se enganchaba a cintura de aquella chica dándole un abrazo.

-Ino también te quiero pero me… asfixias- Ino la apretó mas duro.

-Eso es por no habernos encontrado donde dijiste y esto- le pellizco el brazo, por lo que la chica se quejó -eso porque… tenía ganas de hacerlo- la soltó y se fue a sentar a la mesa- Ino mayormente actuaba muy impulsivamente.

-¿Lo viste?- pregunto la otra chica que también se iba a sentar.

-¿A quien?- pregunto la chica mientras trataba que la salsa que se encontraba en un envase de vidrio cayera sobre su desayuno.

-¿A quien mas?... a Uchiha- pregunto casi como un susurro.

-Ah… si, si lo vi, tuvimos un enfrentamiento breve y luego me retire como habíamos acordado- la chica seguía concentrada mas en su comida que en la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con su amiga.

-¿Dejaste la rosa?.

-Claro que la deje…- una sonrisa de disculpa se formo en los labios de la joven- sobre la mesita de noche en vez de llevarla al enfrentamiento con Sasuke-luego dejo la comida y se puso las manos a cada lado de la cabeza- soy la peor.

-No eres la peor, solo eres una despistada e impulsiva chica que todavía no logra engañar a su padre- Ino la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Están tramando algún complot contra mi?- se paró dramáticamente.

-Siempre estamos tramando un complot contra ti… también nos ponemos de acuerdo para sermonearte y siempre andamos tras de ti para que hagas las tareas domesticas- Ino se quedó en silencio- le habían robado las palabras de la boca.

-Esta bien… me cayo- se volvió a sentar.

-¿Lograste tu cometido anoche?- pregunto el hombre.

-Naruto, prefiero no hablar de eso ahora- el hombre ya le iba a preguntar el por qué -vamos a recibir visitas-anuncio ella y a los cinco segundos se oyó tocar una puerta.

-Cada día los poderes se te van desarrollando… quisiera poder contener mas comida en mi cuerpo- contesto Ino mientras se metía otra cuchara llena de comida a la boca- ¿Quién va a abrir?- los otros dos se le quedaron mirando insistentemente-Esta bien, esta bien- se paro resignada.

Detrás de aquella puerta estaba Hinata una chica alta y de tez clara con unos ojos cual la luna llena, se notaba que era mayor que las dos chicas, quizás seis años más que Ino, tenía una tez trigueña, ojos cafés y tenia puesto un vestido con una gran falda.

-¿Hola vida como estas? – pregunto Hinata a Ino.

-Bien corazón ¿Y tú?- los otros dos las podían escuchar perfectamente desde el comedor.

-Bien, ¿Esta Sakura?- preguntó la chica mientras daba una mirada rastreadora por todo el lugar.

-Que decepción, y yo que creía que me venias a ver a mi- Ino hizo un puchero- Sakura, mi corazón te quiere ver- Ino rio para sus adentros por como habían sonado aquellas palabras.

En poco tiempo Sakura -que era la otra chica que vivía junto a Ino, o mejor dicho La Rosa -se levantó del comedor para ir casi corriendo al llamado de Hinata.

-¿Por qué no entras?-preguntó Sakura a la chica sin darse cuenta que Ino le impedía el paso.

-Este bien me quito- dijo como niña chiquita la aludida.

Hinata y Sakura se fundieron en un gran abrazo, como si no se vieran desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sin embargo se veían casi todos los días y Ino se encargaba de acosarla, aunque Hinata también le seguía el juego.

-Hinata, ¿Cómo te va?- pregunto Naruto mientras se detenía a estrecharle una mano a la joven.

-Si me quitas a mi chica te dejo estéril papá - advirtió Ino al darse cuenta de como los dos anteriores se habían mirado casi por un microsegundo.

-Me va bien y…tranquila Ino, yo tengo ojos solo para ti- Sakura estaba divertida por la situación pero solo una pequeña sonrisa surco por sus labios, le costaba mostrar su alegría ampliamente, todavía.

-Eso es lo que quiero escuchar, bueno ¿Nos vamos a quedar acá?, ¿Qué tal si invitamos a Hinata a comer con nosotros? Y luego a hacer cosas muy divertidas- todos se movilizaron ya que Ino los estaba empujando hacia el comedor.

-Ino debo de decirte algo…- paró el padre a su hija, esta temía ya las palabras que se imaginaba iba a decir él- hoy tu no vas a entrenar con las chicas- La boca de la chica se abrió teatralmente- puedes ir a verlas, pero sabes que estas castigada.

-Jum..- fue todo lo que salio de sus labios para ubicarse otra vez en la mesa y terminar de disfrutar la comida.

.

.

Sakura Haruno , era una chica alta y delgada, su cabello era como las flores de cerezo, sus ojos eran como ver la primavera recien llegada, pero en su cara se podían notar que no todo fue color de rosa en su vida, le costaba mucho comunicarse con las personas y la sonrisa era algo difícil de ver en ella- Claro si no eras la payasa de Ino-, luchaba por lo que quería , no le tenia miedo a nada y protegía a aquellos que consideraba su familia, contra cualquiera que fuera.

-¿Qué tal te fue anoche?- preguntó Hinata a Sakura mientras caminaban hacia el patio trasero de la casa donde mayormente practicaban todas.

-Fue una trampa- respondió la chica, pero en vez de enfado lo que se diviso por la cara fue una sonrisa arrogante.

-Por lo que me doy cuenta les diste su merecido- la otra joven solo asintió.

Las chicas se pararon en todo el medio de aquel gran patio lleno de césped, y donde por todo el muro que lo rodeaba se podían ver aquellas flores que le habían dado el nombre a Sakura -La Rosa-, cada una siendo cultivada con sumo cuidado y que le daba un olor singular a todo el lugar ,y lo hacía ver mucho más pintoresco.

Hinata saco una funda con un espada de debajo de su gran falda, mientras que Sakura traía la suya en mano, las dos se posesionaron mientras que Ino se alejaba para sentarse debajo de un árbol, y se quitaba los zapatos para disfrutar la totalidad de la naturaleza.

Las dos desenfundaron aquellas espadas que con aquellos rayos de sol matutino se pudo notar el brillo que paso por el filo de éstas, y en un segundo luego empezaron las embestidas agiles, veloces, feroces, no había ninguna duda que las dos sabían lo que hacían , pero todavía Sakura no superaba totalmente a su maestra puesto que a los cinco minutos luego, había quedado desarmada. Unos aplausos se escucharon a lo lejos.

-Cada día se ve la mejora- decía Naruto que salía de dentro de la casa.

-¡Pero si me desalmó!- respondió Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo importante no es en si el resultado, sino el esfuerzo que hiciste mientras llegabas a él- una de las tantas frases de él.

-No creo mucho en tu teoría- dijo la chica mientras daba la espalda para ir a recoger su arma.

-Hay que darle mucho mas tiempo- respondió Hinata a una pregunta que no se efectuó.

-Lo se, todavía es difícil para ella aceptar todo- Ino asintió desde el fondo de aquel jardín respondiendo aquella oración que no escucho, pero con solo ser pronunciada por los labios de su padre sabia perfectamente cual era.

-Quisiera poder olvidarme de todo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, que todo aquello se esfumara de mi, pero cada vez que me veo en el espejo logro recordarlo todo , todas aquellas marcas quedaron grabadas en mi piel como si las hubieran marcado con fuego, algún día mi traje será completamente blanco, pero por ahora, deberán aceptar el negro que lo acompaña- pronuncio aquellas palabras sacando cada uno de los sentimientos que se encontraba dentro de ella y recordando como en algún tiempo de su vida, el traje que había usado fue totalmente negro.

-Todos sabemos que te lograras recuperar y que serás la chica que siempre debiste ser- dijo Ino con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro con la intención de contagiar a su amiga.

-¿Qué tal otro enfrentamiento?- sugirió Hinata.

-¿Qué tal un enfrentamiento entre nuestros dos maestros?- dijo Ino que dejaba entrever sus segundas intenciones.

-Seria bueno, además, quizás viendo la lucha desde fuera pueda darme cuenta de cosas que difícilmente cuando estamos luchando ,me dan tiempo de notar- secundó Sakura a su pequeña amiga- Ino era la hermana que nunca tuvo pero que sin embargo el destino puso en su camino.

-Esta bien…supongo-contesto Hinata con un casi imperceptible nerviosismo en su voz, y una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de las otras dos chicas, una mas grande que la otra.

-Si tu estas de acuerdo, por mi no hay problema- contesto Naruto al tiempo que tomaba la espada de manos de Sakura.

Naruto y Hinata se situaron uno frente al otro, mientras que Sakura y Ino se iban a sentar en el árbol donde minutos antes había estado solamente Ino.

Las espadas se desenvainaron, los cuerpos se pusieron a la defensiva y la cara de los dos era la mas clara concentración, a los tres segundos comenzaron las embestidas, pero en estas habían un ingrediente nuevo, además de ágil y fiero, había seducción, era como un tango con espadas, que se hacia sin querer, casi por instinto, las chicas captaron eso de inmediato, mientras que aquellos dos se acercaban casi a punto de rozarse.

Naruto tenia treinta y seis años y todavía se conservaba joven y fuerte, sus ojos eran los heredados por Ino, unos azules que a veces podían verse un poco mas del color verde según el estado de animo que tuviera, su cabello era al igual que su hija dorado y su tez era muy clara.

Naruto y Hinata tenían una relación que ellos limitaban a hablarse y solo tocarse totalmente a lo formal, pero las miradas hablaban más que cualquier palabra o gesto que hicieran, si solo una caricia podía hacer quemar la piel, acelerar el corazón y mandar miles de descargas eléctricas por cada uno de sus cuerpos, pero ellos no querían dejar que nada fluyera, ¿Cuál era el por que?, la edad.

La edad ponía una gran barrera entre los dos, barrera prácticamente impuesta por ellos mismos, y barrera que no querían destruir.

La lucha siguió, ninguno de los dos quería perder, el aroma de competencia se sentía en el aire, los dos seguían en una danza que ni ellos mismos se daban cuenta, las chicas miraban aquella escena, el vestido de Hinata hacía un rato que había sido desprendido de la falda y solo quedaba un pantalón blanco suelto, que le dejaba toda la movilidad, y la hacia parecerse a la Rosa.

Una espada cayo al césped y otra apunto hacia el corazón de una persona.  
>-Excelente enfrentamiento- dijo Hinata mientras miraba aquella espada que apuntaba hacia si misma.<p>

- Cada día son mejores- pronunció Naruto mientras bajaba la espalda con una sonrisa en sus labios, una seductora sonrisa.- ¡Rayos! Se nos ha ido la mañana, voy a hacerles el almuerzo…!Ino , ven a ayudarme!-ordenó, mientras la chica un tanto enojada se paraba para dirigirse junto con Naruto hacia la cocina.

-Aunque quieras impedirlo, se nota mucho- hablo Sakura, sacando a Hinata de su ensimismamiento.

-Mejor sigamos mientras ellos hacen la comida…¿Te parece bien?- una espada se alzo del césped y el cuerpo que la sostenía se colocaba en posición de defensa.  
>-Estoy lista- las espadas chocaron una vez mas.<p>

.

.

-¡¿Otra vez?- se oyó un grito desde la oficina de un superior de la defensoría del pueblo- ¡¿Otra vez esa mujer se te escapo?, Uchiha, ya estoy harto de esto, es solo un mujer, ¡Por Dios!

-No… no es solo una mujer señor, ojala fuera eso, no es como los demás bandidos- se excusaba Sasuke mientras la imagen de aquella dama, se pasaba por su cabeza de manera nítida y veloz.

-Sí Uchiha, es solo un mujer y todas las mujeres tienen puntos débiles y todavía no se porque rayos tu todavía no has podido conseguírselo- regañaba el superior.

-No es tan fácil..-

-¡¿No es tan facil?, no quiero esas respuestas, necesito que llegues hasta a ella, necesitamos agarrarla, gracias a ella tenemos muchos reclamos de los mas privilegiados en el pueblo y hasta del rey… ¡Del rey!- enfatizo la ultima frase- Si llega a enojarse mas de lo esperado o la manda a matar a ella o lo que estaremos muertos seremos nosotros, ¿Entiendes?

Claro que Sasuke entendía todo eso, el sabia los riesgos que estaba presentando la Rosa para todos los de altos cargos, por un lado podía comprender como muchas veces había ayudado a orfanatos, hospitales y a los mas pobres, pero también tenia un no muy buen informe, como la vez que ella sola pudo dejar heridos a muchos de los oficiales amigos de Sasuke. El Uchiha era la única persona que había podido llegar hasta ella, con quien había tenido una batalla casi triunfal, él llegó cuando el traje de ella todavía era negro como la noche, cuando parecía una malvada criatura, pero luego cambio y con eso su traje, ahora llevaba blanco y ella ya no era como antes, ahora trataba de no hacerle daño a nadie, trataba por todos los medios que en cada enfrentamiento nadie saliera herido, parecía mas sensible.

-Claro señor, la próxima vez tratare..-

-No trates Sasuke- su voz se alivio, parecía la voz de un padre a un hijo- de verdad que nuestra cabeza cuelga de un hilo sino la logramos capturar- los nervios en esa palabras hizo que Sasuke comprendiera el temor que inundaba el cuerpo de aquel otro hombre.

-Daré todo lo que tengo para capturarla señor, lo prometo- los dos asintieron y luego el oficial salio de aquella oficina, donde pudo ver las miradas de cada uno de sus compañeros, muchos se veían nerviosos y otros hasta enojados.

La Rosa era un enigma que Sasuke quería resolver…un enigma que Uchiha necesitaba resolver.

.

.

La noche volvía a inundar el pueblo por completo, las luces en cada casa estaban encendidas y el murmullo dentro de estas se hacía presente, todo era tranquilo por esos lares.

-Mi amigo otra vez anda triste… que triste… sonó raro lo que dije- dijo Iván hablando casi para si mismo.

-Hay hermano, las cosas se complican día tras día- el cansancio se hacia presente en cada palabra del joven oficial.

-Algún día se resolverán… tranquilo- animaba Iván como podía.

-Eso espero o muchos estaremos en problemas- el ceño de Iván se frunció imperceptiblemente por un segundo.

-El tiempo proveerá cosas buenas-

- Siempre con algo que decir… ¿Qué tal tu día?-cambio de tema Sasuke.

-Tranquilo, la verdad no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, Salí un rato a pintar, luego leí y por ultimo me puse a escribir, aunque todavía me preocupa mis propios escritos.

-¿Has vuelto a escribir sobre la niña?-

-Si, aunque la historia parece empeorar en cada palabra- Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esas palabras.

-¿Cómo algo así puede empeorar?

-¿La leo?- el otro chico solo asintió.

"Nueve años, solo nueve años tenia cuando logro escapar, por fin ya no volvería a ser atormentada por su padre, solo un descuido de casi un segundo fue lo que logro otorgarle su libertad, pero sin embargo, ¿Dónde iría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

Esa parte no la había pensado, si quiera imaginado, ahora su mente estaba nublada, corría lo más rápido que podía sin un rumbo fijo entre aquella masa de personas, sabia que quedándose en ese pueblo su padre la encontraría muy rápido, necesitaba salir de allí fuera como fuera.

Lo único que pudo divisar fue una carre…"

-¡Auch!- se oyó quejarse a Iván mientras sostenía su cabeza con las manos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Sasuke preocupado.

-Nada, creo que no podre seguir leyéndote la historia, mejor la dejo para otro día, necesito descansar- explico el muchacho mientras que él oficial se debatía si en dejarlo irse o no.

-Mañana le diré al médico que te venga a revisar- los ojos de Iván se abrieron.

-No será necesario, quizás sea el esfuerzo de pensar sobre la historia… tranquilo, ya verás cómo mañana estaré genial- una sonrisa surco por sus labios.

-Está bien, la dejare pasar por ahora- Iván asintió.

-Entonces, me voy a dormir, que duermas bien- se despidió el chico.

Y así fue como en aquellas dos casas se preparaban dos destinos totalmente diferentes, dos destinos que a pesar de preferir no encontrarse la vida los puso uno al lado del otro, viviendo cosas que ni ellos imaginaban cuando eligieron que camino seguirían, La Rosa y Uchiha dos almas impulsadas por la sociedad a ser algo que no se sabe a que conllevara.


End file.
